


Conclusion

by SootheYourBoobs



Series: DD JOHN WATSON/LB SHERLOCK [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective John Watson, Realization, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock should rule the world, Stuffies, Supportive John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, With John and Reginald by his side, conclusions, little boy sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Sherlock has a realization and tells his Daddy.





	Conclusion

John was occupying himself with the newspaper, while Sherlock was taking his afternoon nap.

He failed to realize Sherlock had woken up, and next thing he knows, his newspaper is snatched from his hands, and a grown man is straddling his lap.

The older man said "Christ Sherlock, you scared me. Why didn't you call Daddy when you woke up? Hmm?" Gently resting his hands on his narrow hips.

The younger man said "I wanted to see if I have gotten any better at sneaking about, and I have concluded I have." Before giving the older man a little smile. Wrapped up in one arm was his favorite stuffie, an Otter he named Reginald. The genius then said "John, I have come to a conclusion."

The older man chuckled and said "Oh God. And oh it's _'John'_ now, is it? Has someone forgotten that I'm to be referred to as _'Daddy'_ and not _'John'?_ Now don't tell me the ever so brilliant Sherlock Holmes, Daddy's very good boy has forgotten something like that, now has he?"

The younger man's lips went down into a small frown, and narrowed his eyes at him. He was quiet for a brief moment before he groaned and got off the older mans lap. "Damn you." Was muttered from the kitchen, and it almost missed John's ears.

He chuckled and turned in his chair to look at Sherlock, who was looking through their fridge. He stood up and asked "What was that, Young man?" His tone playful but stern.

"Nothing."

The older man tool a step forward asking "Nothing, are you sure?"

"Yes." The younger man said, now holding a carton of orange juice.

John pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm...That's strange, because I could've sworn I just heard my Baby Boy use a naughty word."

"You heard nothing."

The older man smiled. He knows Sherlock has always been a little bit of a grump, and he sugar coats nothing. He says exactly how he feels and isn't afraid to say it.

Though it irritates their friends and basically anyone they come into contact with, John happens to love that quality about him. Though he can be mean sometimes, but sometimes he doesn't realize it.

Even now, ever since he deduced John since the day they met, but didn't realize that John was a Daddy Dom until they were in private, he's still the same Sherlock, but different. He's more open with the older man, trusts him with his life, and loves being his Little Boy most of all. He'll deny liking being a Little till the day he dies, but John knows he loves it. He's the love of the doctors life and he knows he's the same for the genius and consulting detective. The doctor cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. He said "Sherlock...Look at Daddy, Baby Boy."

The consulting detective poured himself some juice in his favorite little cup with an elephant decal on it, ignoring the older man. But before he could repeat his request, the younger man turned to face him and asked "Yes?" Before taking a sip.

John gave him a look and asked "Do I sense a bit of attitude this afternoon?"

The genius paused, bringing the cup down. "Perhaps." Before bringing it back up for another sip.

The older man stepped forward again, asking "Does Baby need his little bum spanked for his attitude? Sit in the corner perhaps, without one of his stuffies?"

He paused, watching for any reaction from his baby boy, since he loves his growing collection of stuffies, before adding "Or...Would he rather come back and sit on Daddy's lap and tell him all about his little conclusion and be spared of any punishment, since Daddy loves his Little One very much?"

The younger man paused, blinking a few times before setting his cup down on their kitchen table, and the doctor watched as the brilliance, and slight insanity that is Sherlock Holmes, the worlds greatest detective, fall prey to his little space.

The older man smiled as the younger man fully transforms back into Dr. John Hamish Watson, PhD and MD, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers' sweet little bug, once again.

John smiled saying "There he is, there's my bug. Come here sweetheart, come back and tell Daddy about your conclusion." The younger man looking down at the floor as he quietly padded over to the other man, getting back onto his lap not quite like before, after John sat back down.

Sherlock curled up in a ball against him, and John smiled, arms wrapping around his bug in a protective, loving hold. He handed Reginald back to him, realizing Sherlock had left it there when he got up, leaning in and kissing the genius' cheek a few times.

The consulting detective smiled and squirmed from the kisses, but snuggled deeper into his Daddy's embrace. John smiled and asked "So what is this conclusion of yours, Love?"

Sherlock popped his head up and looked him dead in the eye with those gorgeous eyes of his and said "I was lying in bed and thinking, what else is new?, but then I was struck by realization...With my superior intellect, I have the potential to rule the country, or perhaps, even the world!" A grin quickly spread across his face, hope in his eyes, and he leaned in closer. "Can you imagine it??"

John could. He could see Sherlock on the throne in Buckingham Palace, ruling all of England or the whole United Kingdom, demanding everyone has their own Reginald, and for all the stupid people, especially Anderson, to not speak in fear of lowering IQ's, and God knows what else.

He chuckled and said "Actually, yes, I can imagine it...And I know you could do it someday, you're brilliant enough to, and I'd root for you, Love." And he means it. He could see the hope get brighter and seeing coming from the younger man, makes him so happy. _Sherlock_ , makes him so happy...But for now, who are you? Whose Daddy's Little Bug?" 

The genius didn't answer, so John urged him by tickling at his sides, making him laugh and squirm. "Come on, come on gorgeous, whose Daddy's Little Bug? Whose his Baby Boy, huh?"

Sherlock finally managed to stop laughing "Me! I am! Now stop it!" 

The doctor stopped and smiled. "That's right...And he loves his little future overlord...With all his heart." Leaning in and stealing a kiss from Sherlocks lips. "I love you." Another kiss. 

The consulting detective smiled and said "And I love you." Kissing him back when he went for a third. They spent the next few minutes kissing and giggling before John pulled away, kissing Sherlocks forehead and doing the same for Reginald, before holding his bug close once again. 


End file.
